Golf clubs typically employ shafts which are straight between the club head and the club handle. A wide variety of materials have been and are employed in the construction of such shafts.
Golf clubs, particularly putters, have been proposed which employ shafts which are not straight in an attempt to improve club performance. The clubs shown in the following U.S. patents are believed to be representative of the state of the art in so far as non-straight club shafts are concerned: U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,668, issued Apr. 1, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 256,824, issued Sep. 9, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,694, issued Oct. 14, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,965, issued Dec. 2, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,816, issued Nov. 11, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,073, issued May 3, 1994, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,185, issued Jul. 12, 1994. The above-noted patents all relate to golf putter constructions which allegedly improve a golfer's putting stroke. The arrangements shown in the patents appear to be inappropriate insofar as construction of golf clubs other than putters is concerned.